y sin pensarlo me enamore
by yunaru uzumaki
Summary: Esto no es el comienzo, ni el final, pero es un fanfic de nuestra pareja favorita. Io Otonashi y Tsumiki Miniwa enfrentaran nuevos cambios en su vida en donde en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, o eso es lo que encontraran en los desafíos que deparan en este nuevo siclo escolar...


Era una mañana como cualquiera, los pájaros cantaban anunciando la primavera y la fresca brisa sacudía los arboles con suavidad, las personas venían y salían a sus diferentes destinos… ¡Pero espera!, ¿Qué tenemos ahí?, nuestra adorable Tsumiki, como siempre esperaba al Otonashi a las afueras de la estación del tren; ansiosa, con el corazón latiente a mil por hora y un notable sonrojo creciente anunciándose en las mejillas. El día de hoy usaba el conocido uniforme correspondiente a estas fechas, mas aun así se animo a destacar su largo cabello en una coleta alzada y un moño rojo adornándolo, cubriendo la liga que lo sujetaba. Según la revista semanal juvenil que Saki le recomendó hace un largo tiempo, por decir que ahora era una reconocida cliente de la tienda e revistas más cercanas de su casa.

—I-Io…bue-buenos…nhgrrr… ¡Buenos días! —exploto la pequeña Miniwa al final, cerrando instintivamente los ojos

—Buenos días, Tsumiki—escucho la voz de Io de la nada, apareciendo justamente a su lado cuanto menos se lo espero.

Temerosa abrió con lentitud cada uno de sus ojos, comenzando por el derecho y luego por el izquierdo, siendo sorprendida por una suave acaricia en la cabeza, impulsando esas esponjosas orejas gatunas a la superficie—B-Buenos….días—balbuceo roja, observando una sutil sonrisa y una mirada enternecida del Otonashi, dirigidos especialmente para ella.

Hermoso ambiente de enamorados, la cual rápidamente se esfumo por una escurridiza Mayoi que salto al ataque con un entusiasta abrazo a la pareja.

—Nya~, qué bello es pertenecer a una familia—suspiro armoniosamente, pasando su rostro descaradamente por la mejilla de la Miniwa.

—Tienes razón—asintió Sakaki, que apareció en escena colgado del cuello de Io

—**Prepárense para morir…**—susurro Tsumiki con voz tétrica, tronándose los nudillos en lo que un aura aterradora apareció a su alrededor

—Sakaki

— ¿Si, Mayoi?

—Todo queda en tus manos—extendió el pulgar, momentos antes de que Tsumiki le aplicara la quebradora y de un fuerte puñetazo remato, mandándola a volar a la velocidad de una estrella fugaz a darle la vuelta al mundo

—¡Mayoi!...tu muerte no será en vano—dio un minuto de silencio por la partida de la chica al más allá, soltándose sin querer del Otonashi y suplicarle que domara a su fiera gatuna antes de que terminara en otro destino catastrófico

—Sakaki—poso Io sus manos sobre los hombros del nombrado, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

— ¿Si, Io? —pregunto esperanzado Sakaki

—Suerte—se alejo de el dándole su pésame

— ¿Ah? — musito anonadado el peli naranja, siendo tirado al suelo luego de que Tsumiki lo tomara de las piernas, agarrándolo como bate de beisbol y mandar la pelota-Mayoi fuera de órbita, seguido del bate.

—Nos vemos en clases—los despidieron, siguiendo su camino hacia la escuela, dejando sin querer a una olvidada Himecchi que recientemente iba saliendo de la estación

— ¿Hola?, ¿Chicos donde están?

_En el camino hacia la escuela…_

— ¿Crees que estén bien?

—Seguramente fueron adoptados por algún extraterrestre por ahí—contesto monótona Tsumiki, con un ligero puchero por que "ese alguien" no noto nada nuevo en ella

—No creo que sean tan piadosos con ellos, quizás algún vagabundo ciego los encontró confundiéndolos con sus mascotas

—También…—contesto vagamente ella, imaginándose al dúo en cuatro patas, cruzando las calles— ¿No notas algo diferente?

—…—reflexiono Io la pregunta, alzando la mirada a los cielos, volviéndola hacia la Miniwa segundos después— ¿Qué esta más soleado que otras veces?

—_Idiota_—pensó, frunciendo el entrecejo Tsumiki, echando humos por la cabeza— ¡Hanya! —salto a su cabeza, atacándolo con una mordida gatuna

— _¿Y ahora que hice?_ —se pregunto el castaño, siguiendo su camino con una Tsumiki colgada a la cabeza; tras analizarlo profundamente, descubrió finalmente a que se debía ese cambio de humor, solamente esperaba que esta vez fuera la respuesta correcta y no atentara contra su cabeza otra vez—Ahora lo entiendo—se detuvo en seco a la vuelta de la esquina, golpeo una mano contra la otra, habiendo empuñado una para golpear en la otra extendida.

— ¿Qué entendiste, nya? —pregunto Tsumiki aun arriba, siéndole mas cómodo viajar de esa manera.

—Todo este tiempo…—la bajo cuidadosamente de su cabeza, manteniéndola frente a su rostro como si fuera un lindo gatito

—_Todo ese tiempo_—repitió Tsumiki mentalmente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, sonrojada; desesperándose a cada segundo que pasaba sin saber lo que Io estaría por decir.

—Me has querido mostrar el nuevo moño que llevas puesto…

_— __¿Y-Y…que mas?_ —pregunto con la mirada, estando casi a su límite estallar de una hemorragia nasal.

—No importa lo que uses eso no arrebata la belleza natural de una mujer, pienso…pienso que su verdadera esencia es la que cuenta y lo que más me gustaría contemplar por el resto de mi vida—dijo sin pensarlo, acabando salpicado por la sangre de Tsumiki que cayó desmayada en sus brazos—¿Tsumiki?

Pobre Io, aun seguía sin entender los sentimientos de Tsumiki, pero lo que no sabía es que poco a poco iba cayendo bajo sus encantos femeninos y menos que una inocente Himecchi los había visto y captado en pleno acto romántico.

_Entrando a la atmosfera terrestre…_

— ¿Y como se la viven aquí? —pregunto una sonriente Mayoi, a unos acróbatas extremos que los acompañaban

—Señorita, ¿podrían hacer el favor de no estrellarse contra el avión? —pidió el piloto, desde el altavoz

— ¡Idiota revelaste nuestra posición! —se quejo Sakaki, nadando en el aire para llevársela y subirse a caballito de los acróbatas

Mayoi se encogió de hombros y saco de la nada un sombrero de rodeo, esta iba a ser una caída larga— ¡Let´s go baby! —apunto hacia el horizonte, Sakaki se quedo helado, esta chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo aun en los peores momentos.

— ¡A la carga! —sonrío el Inui al final—Te veré en la siguiente reencarnación, Mayoi

—Yo también, Sakaki-san—le devolvió el gesto la energética niña de bollos—Pero si reencarnas en un gusano y yo en pájaro, será un placer comerte, jejeje—le guineo el ojo o al menos eso aparento y se adelanto a su destino.

— ¿Eh?,¡espera!

* * *

><p><span>Eso es todo por el momento, si os agrado, dejen sus reviews n.n, si merece continuación tambien, sino fue un placer dejar una historia de mi pareja favorita de Acchi kocchi...hasta la proxima amigos :3 :D<span>


End file.
